


Quite Certain

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Judgment Day but written before it was aired. A companion piece to It Was Over. Ducky questions Gibbs.





	Quite Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the second story a mini series of four double drabbles. And for the first time in all my years of writing fanfic, I'm not quite certain what genre to use for them.  
  
Given that I've seen more than one person use the 'Suitable for everyone' when a het pairing is merely mentioned, then really these are pretty much into that category. Any pairing (slash or het) that is mentioned is pretty much only implied, i.e. there is nothing on-screen (apart from one kiss that really could be platonic/friendship). The main focus of each story is Gen, with a vague mention/hint/inference/if you squint slash and/or het.  
  
Having said that, if you wish to the first can be read as Abby/McGee, the other three Gibbs/Ducky. But the relationships are _not_ the focus of any of the stories, nor are they 'on-screen'.  


* * *

"Are you quite certain, Jethro?" 

Gibbs frowns as he looks down at Ducky. "Don't you think, McGee's up to it, Duck?"

Ducky shakes his head. "No, that is not what I meant. Timothy will, given time to adjust, make an excellent senior agent. Of course he will be different from Anthony, and both of you will have to adjust, but –"

"Duck."

"I am sorry, my dear. I merely meant are you quite certain Anthony will not be returning?"

"No, Duck. He won't. Made that more than clear; you heard him. He was too pissed with what I'd done, condoned, with the whole set up."

For a moment Ducky is quiet. Then he takes a step closer to Gibbs, puts his hand on his arm and gazes at him. "You came back," he says gently.

Despite the fact they are in the middle of the squad room, Gibbs puts his hand over Ducky's hand; it doesn't matter who knows; it never has. "I had something worth coming back for, Duck. DiNozzo hasn't."

Together they both turn and look towards Ziva. She has her head down; her hair shrouds her face.

"No," says Ducky, a little sadly. "I don't suppose he has."


End file.
